


Trails of Fire

by greatgattaida



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatgattaida/pseuds/greatgattaida
Summary: Kray hates Galo almost as much as he hates himself.
Relationships: Kray Foresight & Galo Thymos, Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Trails of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Promare for the first time today, the Redux version. My takeaway is that Kray has a huge heap of complexes and probably needs a therapist!

Kray loathed that man. He loathed and he loathed and he _loathed_ everything about that man- that _child_. Galo represented everything that Kray hated about _himself._ He hated that stupid smile, he hated that idiotic face, he hated the way Galo looked at him with such adoration and admiration. It was as if the world was punishing him for this. Punishing him for his _sins._ Not only did he kill numerous _innocents,_ but he lost control of his own body. His body burned like the flames he so hoped to extinguish. Every time Galo looked at him, grinned at him, _anything,_ Kray remembered his depraved, monstrous thoughts the day he rescued him. That stupid eyesore of a human being made him feel in ways he never wanted.

Kray had always prided himself in keeping control of his urges. The bestial, otherworldly voices in his head screamed at him to burn and destroy, to assault, and to _fuck._ Burnish were such horrible, disgusting creatures. Kray knew better than anyone.

Kray sat at his desk, unable to quell neither his leg's bouncing nor his aching erection.

Galo had video called him earlier. An impromptu progress report on his firefighter training, he said. Kray forced a smile, and Galo bought it like he always did. Galo _beamed_ , boasting his achievements and proudly showing off his new outfit. Kray was drawn to his bare chest, despite his best efforts. His hatred for him was rekindled as he palmed himself through his pants. 

The conversation had to have only lasted for a minute. Maybe two minutes, since Galo was feeling chatty. The more he talked about his day and how it was going, and how much he was learning about the latest firefighting technology from his team, the more Kray wanted to choke him. 

It was an innocent call, one that Galo had with him almost weekly. Pretending to care was usually exhausting, but at times like this, it made him feel like he was dying to try and keep a calm expression. Whenever Galo got close to the screen, all Kray could focus on was how the light of the hologram reflected off of his plush lips. Kray bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to get it together. This time, he tasted blood in his mouth. The one upside to this whole arrangement was that Galo was too dense to realize just how much Kray wanted him dead. 

Finally, _finally_ the call came to a close. Galo gave Kray his parting words,

_Thanks for hooking me up with this job, Gov! I promise, I'll do you proud!_

Kray ended the call with one clenched fist to his keyboard. His face twitched with impossibly thin self restraint as he unzipped his pants... The least he could do to retain some sense of dignity was to not make a mess of himself. His instincts wailed, begging him to touch himself faster. Even deeper, darker instincts told him to call Galo over for a private meeting, and have his way with him once and for all. Surely Galo wanted it with how much he fucking _called_ him at every opportunity. Kray was no hero to him. He could only be a hero if he made himself stop thinking these disgusting things and restore some order to his soul.

Kray freed his aching cock, removing the glove on his right hand and stroking himself with it. His left hand had an iron grip on the arm of his office chair, and he grit his teeth, fighting to keep his moans inside. Trembling, his legs twitching, it took every ounce of his willpower to avoid thrusting into his hand like an animal. He imagined how Galo's pretty little ass would feel around his dick… Squeezing it at just the right time made him growl as he lowered his head and grit his teeth in poorly-repressed shame. 

Kray just wanted it to end, but the more he edged himself, the more the thoughts came. They were similar to his thoughts of murder and arson. Jacking off brought him only momentary relief and he knew it. He knew it and he hated it. Why did it have to be *him*? What sick, twisted entity enjoyed watching him writhe at the thought of assaulting a kid? A kid who worshipped him as his hero? It was all his fault. All his fault, the Burnish's fault, the _Earth's_ fault! Kray's anger manifested itself in more furious masturbation. His toes curled inside of his shoes as he got closer and closer to his climax.

What was Galo _thinking,_ showing Kray his bare tits, as if he _wouldn't_ imagine how they felt in his callused hands. Kray fucked himself harder. Galo was the only occupant of Kray's thoughts. His lips would look amazing around his cock. Kray felt so close, he was so fucking close--

Kray imagined Galo's tears falling down his face. He imagined what it would be like to rail him, making him his and showing him just how he felt about him. Breaking Galo's trust and seeing fear in his eyes was all he fucking wanted. He wanted to fuck Galo into submission and make that stupid _child_ beg for it through ugly sobs. 

His breath hitching in his throat, Kray bit back his own screams as he finished. His seed spurt all over the inside of his desk. I'm that moment, everything went white. The burning sensation under his skin and deep within his chest finally subsided, tamed for the time being. Finally.

Slumping back into his chair, Kray took deep breaths, taking in cool air in attempts to calm down. In just a few minutes, he composed himself again. He pulled his underwear back up, zipped his pants off, wiped his sweat off his face, and he put his glove back on. It didn't take long to clean up his desk, either. It was fine now, it didn't happen. The buzz of his limbs would go away. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Kray being like "If feel this way, all other Burnish must be worse than me, since I'm better than them!" is such an interesting concept to explore. His view of himself and Burnish has so much potential. Hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
